Bigger Than Us
by Booziehand
Summary: This is a tale of conspiracies set in the Grimm universe and tells of adventures away from just the town setting of Grimm as told from the  first person perspective of Nick
1. Chapter 1

The day begins just like any other day. Work. With everything that has happened, I still wasn't use to being a Grimm...seeing creatures that others couldn't see but it had become the norm. Hank and I walk into the office at the same time with him joking about a case we were working on. Sgt. Wu was bringing in some young guy that caught my eye for just a second. I was seeing a creature I had never seen before and it had caught me off guard. That was until Hank got my attention with a slap on the shoulder

"You even hear a word I said?" Hank says

"What?" I answer back

In truth, I hadn't heard a single word but would not have time to convince Hank otherwise. I take one more look at the guy Sgt. Wu had brought in and then hear the door to the Captain's office being opened. There he stood pointing at both myself and Hank, motioning for us to come into his office.

"This can't be good" Hank said

"You telling me" I answered back as we head into the Captain's office

"Two of my best" The Captain said as he introduced us to someone else in the office

There stood a man dressed in a black suit straight out of those FBI and CIA movies. From what I see he seemed to be human but you could never be to sure. The Captain introduces us and makes sure we knew that the man was indeed CIA agent Burke which begged the question, what did he want with us?

"So I've heard. They'll do nicely" Agent Burke spoke as he stared at me

"What's this about?" Hank said with a not so pleasing tone

"I'd like to know that myself:" I added as we waited for an answer.

There was a tense moment in the room as I wondered how much this agent knew about Grimm's and the creatures I saw. He was CIA after all. The Captain calmed down the situation a bit as he picked up a folder and handed it over to me and Hank for us to look over.

"Maybe I can clear this up" The agent said as he continued to look us over

"We're listening" Hank spoke with a bit of annoyance.

"We have tracked some internationally wanted fugitives to the area and have reason to believe they are planning something huge. Rather than have the local police get in our way, we decided to enlist the services of you two fine detectives to help us. We have reason to believe you skills will be invaluable to us" The Agent explained.

Hank still didn't seem to happy with the agent and what he just had explained. Instead Hank looked toward the Captain to say anything that would get us out of the assignment. Of course the Captain seemed all for it. Me? I was a skeptic as well. With all the CIA resources, why would he need to hometown detectives.

"Of course this is strictly voluntary" The Captain spoke as he looked from me to Hank

"Before you answer. Let me assure you hat the situation is...Grimm" The agent said.

Of course this got my attention and I stared at the agent for a moment. Hank was protesting and saying he had a stack of open cases on his desk but I knew this was a case we needed to take. The trick would be convincing him of that when I couldn't exactly tell him why

"Hank..can I talk to you a minute" I said to get Hank's attention

We excuse ourselves and step out of the office. Hank didn't seem to pleased but I still had to convince him that we need to take the case

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy? Rather than have us local cops get in their way? Are you kidding me" Hank spoke with anger in voice.

"I think we should take the case" I say back knowing Hank wouldn't like it.

"What?" Hank said back with a shocked look.

We both look toward the office and see the Captain discussing things with the CIA agent. That only seemed to make Hank more irritated as he scratched his head and then looked back at me.

"You know how these guys operate Nick. They want us cause we are expendable. Even if we do make it out alive, they'll take all the credit and we won't even be a foot note" Hank spoke as he glanceed around the room

"I know but you trust me don't you?" I answered back.

Hank took a few steps away as if he was thinking. He didn't trust the guy but then neither did I for different reasons. He tells me I owe him big time before we both walk back into the Captain's office

"OK. What do we have to do?" Hank said as he stared the agent down

Excellent. That was all the agent said as he handed us a card with directions on it and told us be at the location before walking out of the office. I watch him leave as he Captain walks over and closes the door. He turns and looks at us before walking back to his desk

"Until then, you are still on the job here so get to work" The Captain said as he sat down

Hank and I turn to leave but the Captain stops us with a clearing of his throat, causing us to look back toward him

"You two be careful. I don't trust that guy" The Capstan says before motioning for us to get out

Hank and I look at each other both thinking the same thing. Something more was going on but of course I knew that more than most. For now it was work as normal. Hank and I leave the office with not another word spoken.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank and I both have homes to go to but instead we find ourselves three hours from those at some sleazy motel that no creature would call home much less a human. Still there we were heading inside, one back pack full of clothes each. The idea. To look as much unlike a cop as we could. I couldn't help but think this was some test by Agent Burke. He had given us the run around and when we went to meet him, all there was were instructions to pack lightly and check into a room here. Hank heads up to the desk as I give the place a once over. Everywhere I look, I saw something that wasn't human. I take that back. This was a place for creatures. In fact we were smack dab in the middle of monster central. I get lost in what I was seeing until Hank slapped me on back of the shoulder

"Got the room" Hank said causing me to look toward him.

"Uh yeah" I say back as I was still distracted

Hank and I both head for the room and unfortunately once inside, we see that the inside wasn't much better than the outside. I half expected bugs to be laying on the bed, making themselves at home. Hank tossed his travel bag on one bed while I tossed mine on the other and grabbed the phone. We were told to contact Agent Burke the second we checked in

"Yeah its Nick..We.." I say just in time to hear the phone click

"What's wrong? " Hank says as he looks around

"Hung up" I say back knowing it would get Hank started

I watch Hank's expression change as he roans around the room and then looks out the window before looking back at me

"This is bull shit . You know that right?" We get pulled off of our normal beat to follow Agent Burke around like some lost puppies . We could be home in our own beds. Instead we are here in scum central." Hank finally spewed out with anger in his voice.

"I hear ya but we are here now. Might as well play this out" I say back as I pick up the phone and attempt to call Agent Burke once more.

Before I could get the word out though I hear Hank say we got trouble and pull out his gun, I quickly draw mine and move into position. I still had no idea what was going on but if Hank saw trouble I needed to be ready. My mind now was flooded with thoughts of he fact that Agent Burke had set us up.

"Guy rolled up in an unmarked sedan. He loaded semi automatics before he started to walk toward this room" Hank spoke as he made himself ready

There isn't even a knock at the door. The guy kicks the door in and rushes ready to fire. Hank gets off a few shots but they guy just keeps firing. Soon I see why. He had on bullet proof vest. It was clear he was there for the specific purpose of doing us in. There was something else as well. For just a moment I got a glimpse of his true form. He was a Lausenschlange. Hank charges the guy but gets thrown into the wall face first, almost knocking him out. I took the chance, leaping on the guys back,. making sure I didn't miss with a clear shot to the head. Not thinking about it, I rush over to Hank

"HANK...HANK" I say as I try to help him up.

"I'm alright..I'm alright" Hank responds as he makes his way over to the guy and searches for the guy for ID.

As Hank checks for ID, I look out and see what I could see. There were people gathering and pointing . Some on their phones , probably calling the cops. How ironic that was. Little did I know that was the least of my worries as Hank was about to let me in on a bigger problem

"SHIT" Hank says as he tossed the guys wallet to me

"CIA Agent Phillips" I read as I looked at the ID

" We are screwed. Agent Burke hung our asses out to dry" Was Hank's response

I didn't get a chance to say anymore as more unmarked cars show up. There was no way to explain how we just killed a CIA agent which left us little choice. Hank and I take off running with what had to be more CIA agents right behind us. We turn the corner and there was agent Burke in an unmarked van. He opens the sliding door and we dive in. Agent Burke takes off and leaves the rest of he agents behind as Hank and I try and catch our breath

Soon we come to a stop behind some abandoned warehouses and calmly Agent Burke steps from the van. Hank and I couldn't say the same. We had just killed a CIA agent. Well at least I think it was. I wasn't sure since it was a Lausenschlange. All we could do is hope that Agent Burke had some answers. Of Course Hank wasn't going to ask politely and hopped out grabbing Agent Burke by the collar

"You set us up, you son of a bitch" "Hank spoke with a look of hatred in his eyes

"HANK" I say as I hop out the van

I don't know why I was pulling Hank off of the Agent other than I didn't want to make things worse. One agent was dead. I didn't want another one. Not without answers that is. I finally pull Hank away only to watch Agent Burke smirk, making me want to attack him myself.

"Thank You" Agent Burke spoke as he adjusted his clothes.

Was this guy kidding. Thank You? Seriously? I give him a look but the truth was he was lucky I didn't take out my gun and shoot him myself.

"Forget the Thank You. What I want to know is what the hell happened back there" I ask as I stare Agent Burke eye to eye.

"Seems as though you just killed a CIA agent to me" Agent Burke aswered

"You Son OF a..." Hank said as he charged at Agent Burke.

Once again I had to stop Hank but I understood his frustration. It was obvious that Agent Burke was toying with us and even I was running low on patience. Hank takes a few steps away to cool off and it takes me a second to to be able to talk normal without yelling

"Are you going to tell us what is really going on here" I asked as I stared at Agent Burke.

"That agent was dirty but I think at least you suspect that already" Agent Burke spoke as he stared directly at me.

"So that means we are off the hook for murder right?" Hank yelled from his position by the van.

"Afraid not" Agent Burke answered back which was now making no sense.

Agent Burke's smirk faded as he walked over toward Hank. It was clear he was through playing games and we were finally going to get our answers so I followed right behind him. For his sake I hope the explanation was going to be good. I don't know if I was going to be able to hold Hank back again nor if I wanted to.

"The Agent was dirty but only I and the criminals he works for had that information. I had to make you look like dirty cops and in order to do that I had to leak certain information. To the criminals you just took care of a problem and look like dirty cops as well as assets to them. There is a problem "Agent Burke finished with as Hank and I looked at each other.

We're listening" I answered back.

"To the police , FBI, and CIA, you are in fact wanted for murder. As of now. Every cop in the city is on the look out for you" Agent Burke said.

Hank and I look at each other. What had we gotten ourselves into? If Agent Burke wanted us under his thumb. He had us . At least until we figured things out. I had a feeling one phone call from Agent Burke and everything would be cleared up. I also knew he wasn't going to make that call just yet and probably not until he was done with us and more importantly done with me.

"From this moment on gentlemen. Trust no one. Don't use any phones accept the ones I have in the van for you. Make no contact with your families or associates are you could be putting them in danger. I have provided a place for you to stay but you must keep hidden until contact is made" Agent Burke spoke as we hear sirens in the distance.

"Contact with who?" Hank asked.

"You'll know when it happens" Agent Burke said before reaching into the van and tossed a duffel bag to us

Hank and I begin to look through the duffel bag. Sure enough to untraceable cell phones. Different weapons and some information that we had to look over as well as a lot of cash. Obviously we couldn't use our credit cards or real names from now on. There was even a couple of room keys. Hank and I look up just in time to see the door to the Van close and Agent Burke speed off. We definitely were on our own.

"If I ever volunteer for undercover work again, shoot me" Hank said as he watched the van disappear

"Same here" I answer back

One thing I knew now is that it was to late to turn back now. We were in it up to our neck and if it was enough to turn a CIA Agent bad, then we really had to play this close to the belt


	3. Chapter 3

Hank and I had arrived at the what had to be an old hotel used as a safe house. It was in the heart of the city but they say if you wanted to hide, the best place to hide was in plain sight. No one would ever think the two cops that just killed a CIA agent would be hiding in plain sight. Still Hank and I were both nervous. Cop instincts you could say but we paid attention to every single noise around us from the music playing to loud in the room next to us to the sounds of people in the halls. I sat on the bed trying to figure out what Agent Burke set us up to do while Hank took the first watch out the window. Any signs of cops and we were out of here. Then again I guess that came from being one. We knew their procedures. If they did find us, they were gonna have to cover all the exits and from our room we could see the main entrance below. Hank turns and stares at me, watching me counting cash which amounted to $5000. We were both thinking the same thing. CIA? That meant this money probably once belonged to some international drug kingpin or terrorist organization.

"I don't like this...I don't like this at all" Hank said as he turned to keep watch out the window.

I couldn't blame him. He was ready to turn this down but it was the way Agent Burke said the situation was "Grimm". The way he looked directly at me, I knew we had to take this. I go to speak but the people in the next room turn their music up even louder. I could barely hear myself think. I try my best to ignore it and focus, knowing it was to late to turn back now

"I got you into this. You can ride this out here and I'll go the rest of the myself" I say in response finally

"Not gonna happen. I never leave a job undone. Besides, it's not like I can walk into the station and go hey, it was a joke" Hank said before cracking a smile

"You got me there." I say back before smiling myself

"Anything in that that can tell us what we are up against" Hank says as he was now ready to get down to business

I take the time to look through everything. Most of it was useless. We were going into this as blind as bats. Even the few pictures snapped gave us little clue. All but one that is. Finally I came across a picture of what looked like some sort of secret meeting. All the men and women were in suits and they were surrounded by what could only be body guards. I knew none of the people in the picture but together maybe Hank and I could figure it out.

"Hey, check this out" I say as I get up and hand Hank the picture

Hank looks at the pictures and for a second rubs his chin. Maybe he was recognizing something that I was missing. Something that would give us at least a hint of what we were in for. I go to watch the window as Hank steps away, concentrating on the picture still.

"Most of these, I don't know but this guy. This I guy I have run into." Hank says as he points one guy out in the picture

"Doesn't look to be the man in charge" I say back.

That guy. No. He was more like the right hand man to the big timers in crime. Back before we became partners. I was working on a case where we took down a major kingpin and this guy was the order man. He got away and went under ground. Word is that he just became the right hand man to whoever the biggest player is. We take one down , he'd just move on." Hank said as he smiled, probably at the chance to take this guy down

"At least we know this is big then if he doesn't work for the small timers" I say back

Of course we knew this was something big. We just were glad and somewhat relieved to have conformation of that fact. Hank goes to speak again and wouldn't you know it, The people in the room next to us crank up the music even louder. Someone had to be complaining by now. Seriously. Still we kept our cool, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to ourselves right now.

"What's with the idiots" Hank says as he was getting annoyed

"Probably just some teenagers trying to annoy everyone for fun" I say back as I struggled to ignore the pounding in my head.

"Anyway, If this guy is there that mean someone big is part of this. I mean National or maybe even internationally big" Hank says as he goes back to look over the picture.

We both stay quiet for a moment, trying to let our own thoughts drown out the music coming from the room next to us. It seems we weren't the only ones complaining as we hear a few people in the halls , yelling for them to turn the music down. So much for peace. Normally we would get involved but right now we couldn't. It was to risky. Especially with our faces plastered on TV sets as America's Most Wanted for the moment

Nice place Agent Burke picked" I say before laughing as I watched the entrance

"Have to admit, the guys got a flare for putting us in situations he knows would piss us off or get us in trouble" Hank responds as he lays on his bed with his hands locked behind his head.

A bit of arguing could be heard now and the music gets turned down. Sounded like two guys arguing with one guy telling the other he was going to shove the stereo up the guys ass if he didn't keep it down. Hank laughs and mumbles something about the guy having a way with words causing me to just shake my head. At least the music was off for now. I go back to watching the window and the entrance, thinking I could finally relax a little

"At last now I can hear myself think and get rid of this head ache" I say why wondering what's next

"Imagine my head. I'm the one that got thrown head first into a wall" Hank said reminding me of what had happen so far

"You got me there: I say back

For a moment , we were at peace. That didn't last long. Someone yells out "DIE" with a few curse words thrown in and then we hear what was a few gun shots. Hank jumps off the bed in a bit of shock and immediately reaches for his gun. I immediately go for mine as well as we look at each other.

Those where gun shots" I say

"I know" Hank says as he nods and motions for me to move into position..

"So much for staying low key and hidden" I say back with a since of urgency in my voice

Regardless of the situation, we couldn't just stand by. Someone could be hurt. I move into position, as Hank opens the door. We fully intended to check out the situation. Unfortunately that was all I remember at this point. We both were hit with some sort of darts that knocked us out. Next thing I know I was starting to come to in the back of some vehicle, tied to something and with something over my head.

"Nick...Nick" I hear Hank say

"I'm hear" I groggily say back as I try to get my wits about myself.

"Sounds like we are in back of some van" Hank says while breathing bit heavily, trying to free himself

"Someone went to a lot of trouble for this: I say back

"Damn right Agent Burke did. He' set us up again" Hank yelled back

True though. Who else knew where we were . Who else could have men there , set up and ready. Once again Agent Burke had set this all in motion. I didn't know why. If he wanted me dead there were definitely more elaborate ways of doing it than going through all this trouble. Soon the van comes to a stop and we were made to get out. As far as I could tell wer were surrounded by men and being lead up stairs, maybe into a mansion of some sort. It made sense since it took some one with a lot of money and power to pull off the things that had been pulled off


	4. Chapter 4

There is no feeling quite like feeling helpless but that is exactly what Hank and I were feeling as we were lead into some warehouse surrounded by armed guards. Hank didn't know it but these weren't normal armed guards. We were surrounded by Lausenschlange . That was only the tip of the ice burg. The further we were lead into the warehouse the more I saw. Workers that weren't workers after all but were instead Eisbiber beaver creatures and even a few mouse creatures known as

Mauzhertz. I was begining to see what Agent Burke meant when he said the situation was indeed Grimm. It was at this point, Hank and I were hit in the back on legs forcing us to our knees

"Are these them?" I hear a voice from the shadows say.

Soon a man in a suit appears in front of us along with two women, if you could call them that. They both were Hexenbiest:. What had we stumbled upon? The thing was we weren't done being shocked. We would soon be joined by one more person...someone we knew. Someone we were suppose to be able to trust. It was Agent Burke.

"Well what do you we have here?" Agent Burke spouted out with a smirk on his face

"YOU SON OF A BITCH !" Hank yelled as he tried to get up only to be nailed in the back of the head by one of the guards

"OK" I now yell as I do my best to try to protect Hank from being hit again

That's when I saw it. That was the best way to describe it. The leader wasn't human either but he also was unlike any creature I had seen.. He had elements of them all. It was as if he was straight out of some Frankenstein movie made with parts of all creatures.

"It seems our guest know you Agent Burke" The guy said as I stared at Agent Burke wondering if he was going to feed us to the wolves so to speak.

"Indeed I do. Detective Hank Griffin and I go way back. I long suspected him to be a dirty cop ever since his beat days. He worked undercover for the FBI once and his entire unit was killed in a shoot out. All accept for him. Now Detective Nick Burkhardt. He is new but given the fact he just killed a CIA agent, I'd say he joined his partner in every way." Agent Burke spoke as he looked from me to the creature, man, or whatever it was.

"To bad the Agent he killed wasn't you" Hank spewed out as he had caught on as well now

"Don't worry. I'm sure we have bullets with your name on it" I add to make things more believable

Agent Burke backhands me across the face, busting my lip. I spit out blood but give him a cold stare. We couldn't show fear or we were dead and we knew it . Sure enough the creature stops Agent Burke and pulls him back from us before motioning for Hank and I to be brought to our feet

I'm sure you two gentlemen wonder what all of this is about?" The man...creature said as he looked Hank and I over

"Actually I was looking to buy some girl scout cookies. Got any of the ones with mint: Hank answered causing the guard to point their guns at his head

The creature laughs and nods. He actually seemed to be enjoying Hank's wit as Hank was playing his role well. Even Agent Burke seemed impressed. Still, though, we had no idea what all of this was about or how we fit into things. The creature, guy, or whatever pats Hank and I on the shoulder and whispers "I like you two" which meant at least for now we wouldn't be left for dead.

"What I am gentlemen is a person with a vision. This world has gone to hell. The economy is collapsing and it is getting to be where only the strong survive. I intend to be one of those and I have my hands in everything from politics to the jewelry industry. Now to accomplish this, I've had to do some less than righteous things but I'm sure you two know it's a dog eat dog world out there. The creature said and I wondered if he meant it literally

"And you need some cops on the payroll is that it?" I say in response which causes him to laugh once more

"No" I got as an answer which surprised me a bit.

He began ot pace back and forth while smiling at Agent Burke. I realized my mistake now. This guy had to have plenty of cops on his pay roll already.

"I have enough of just cops. What I need is men with guts to get the job done no matter what the cost. Men willing to kill for what we are working for. Someone not afraid to get their hands dirty." The man...creature said while turning is back to Hank and I.

"But these two killed a CIA Agent?" Agent Burke said, causing Hank and I to look at each other.

"That is precisely my point Agent Burke" The guy said back which was now starting to make sense.

Everything Agent Burke had done. All the secrets. It was to make sure Hank and I were accepted. We just couldn't be two dirty cops. We had to be ruthless killers. Able to be heartless and show no fear. Any hint of weakness and we would be tossed in some hole somewhere and left to rot.

"The problem is I am a careful man. I trust no one and I have watchers and those that watch the watchers so to speak. You may have killed a CIA agent but lets see if that was just some accident shall we? The man...creature said smiling

It was at this time someone was brought in and shoveddrown on the floor. He had a hood covering his head just like the one Hank and I had been covered with. One of the guard takes the hood off as another tossed what was a badge and ID at our feet. Hank leans down picking up the badge and ID, showing it to me. The guy on the floor was an FBI agent.

"You know what I hate most gentlemen. It's a person who plays both sides. What we have is FBI Agent Davis. He thought he could use me. Pocket my money and set me up to take down my entire organization. He needs to be dealt with permanently " The guy creature said causing Hank and I to once again look at each other

"You want us to kill an FBI Agent?" Hank says as he rub s his chin

"Precisely. You are ether going to kill him or I will kill him and then turn and put a bullet in both your heads because you would be of no use to me." Was the response we got

Agent Burke took out two guns and handed one to each of us. I knew it had to be a reason that he handed us his guns. Even with everything going on, we had to trust Agent Burke. I look at Hank and down at the the FBI Agent. We had to play this just right. Shoot to fast and it would be a dead give away that something was going on. Hesitate to long and they would put bullet in our heads

"Don't!. You can't! I have a wife and two kids! "The FBI Agent said as he begged for his life

"Should of thought of that before you tried to play both sides" Hank answered back

We both pulled our triggers and shot the Agent a total of 6 times before making sure to give the guns back to Agent Burke. Something told me we didn't want any one else inspecting those guns. Agent Burke motioned for two guards to help him take care of the body

"Was that good enough?" Hank said in a serious voice

"Indeed, It's obvious you are two guys, I could use in my organization" The guy...creature answered

"What's next?" Was my next question as we couldn't just walk back out on the streets obviously.

The Man..creature snapped his fingers and the two women walked toward us and began running their hands up and down our shirts. Hank and I look back at the man..creature as though we were confused. Even if I wasn't with someone , I was not going to do anything with a Hexenbiest and I wasn't going to let Hank either, not that he was thinking about it. He was as disgusted as I was.

"Next Gentlemen, is for you to enjoy yourselves" The man..creature said as he once again smiled

"Not gonna happen. At least not until our jobs are down. Never mix business with pleasure. You get attached and it clouds your judgment "I say, hoping to get out of this.

" I reserve the right for this lovely lady at a later time though" Hank adds as he smiles at the woman next to him.

The next thing we knew , we were having the dark hoods put over our heads and our hands and feet tied together. Of course we protested but was being assured that it was only a precaution. We hadn't earned the right to know the location of where we were yet. We were lead away and soon dumped in the alley behind the place we were staying at. It now became our jobs to untie ourselves before anyone found us. Thanks to quick thinking on our parts , we were soon free and pulling the hoods off our heads. Just as we did a police car passed slowly. We quickly ducked behind the dumpster while surveying the scene, making sure we weren't spotted..

"You think we really killed that FBI Agent? "Hank managed to get out between deep breaths.

"I'm not sure. I hope not" I answer back as we managed to disappear into the exit door of the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Every cop in the nation on the look out for us...A CIA Agent we weren't sure we could fully trust and for me a Warehouse full of creatures lead by something that seemed to be made up of all of parts of all those creatures. Not what Hank and I thought our lives would be when we headed into work that faithful morning. That is exactly the hell we found ourselves in however as we headed up to our room while trying to stay unnoticed. You know that old saying "What else can happen?" You should never say it because that is exactly when something unexpected happens. Hank and I walk through the door of our room to find Agent Burke waiting for us on the couch with his arm across the back of it as though he didn't have a care in the world.. He looked at us with that sly smile o his face and said on there words. "Congratulations. You're in.

"In that case , you can give me my prize money and my plane ticket to paradise right now because this isn't going to end well for anyone" Hank said with me nodding in agreement.

Hank was right. We were in it deep. Running into either side of the law could get us killed. I started thinking about Juilette and how she must be going out of her mind with worry, seeing all those thing on TV about how I'm a wanted fugitive and hunted by even the CIA. At least Monroe was keeping an eye on her for me.

"I get it. You two are trying to figure which way is up. I've been under for 5 years and it took me a long time to deal with the things I saw" The agent spoke and for the first time, he seemed to speak without the riddles

Hank and I look at each other. He was thinking the same thing I was. Five years is a long time. Did Agent Burke still realize he was one of the good guys or had he been turned. Agent Burke smiled once again and I could see he knew what we were thinking.

"I get it. You wonder if I have flipped. After all, five years is a long time pretending to be something you aren't" Agent Burke said as he looked from me to Hank.

"Well the thought had crossed our minds" I say back as Agent Burke stood up

"Well the thought had crossed my mind more than a few times. You see millions of dollars in front of you and those types of thoughts happen but no. I haven't flipped. I want to take these guys down so bad, I can taste it and we have never been as close as we are now" Agent Burke spoke while facing away from us, lost in his own thoughts.

There was more to it than that. I just had a gut feeling. Something he was leaving out on purpose. Nothing we could do about it though. He had us. Either we trust him or one of two things would happen. That thing would have us killed or we'd die at the hands of some trigger happy cop, looking to make his career great.

"What you need to realize is that this is truly bigger than us. We can't let that creature get a foot hold in society" Agent Burke said without realizing it.

"Creature? Sounds like you have us fighting some sort of personal battle to me." Hank said in return

"I'm sure Agent Burke just meant that guys like are like creatures instead of human because they don't care who they hurt or who get's killed as long as they get what they want" I add trying to ease Hank's suspicions

"Yeah exactly" Agent Burke now added even if I knew different.

Hank was still giving Agent Burke suspicious look but me. I was trying to figure out what we were up against. I still couldn't ever remember seeing a creature like that in my Aunt's books. I wouldn't even know where to start figuring out how to stop something like what I saw.

"Let's get started , shall we Gentlemen. First Detective Griffin. I need you to take the van left in alley and drive to the address on the seat. There you will meet up with a crew and aide them in unloading merchandise. The place has three guards. Two men and a woman. Do what you can to make sure those guards make it home to their families" Agent Burke said as he shifted to all business.

"What about me?" I say not really wanting Hank to go up against these things alone.

"Other plans." Agent Burke answered back.

Hank stared for a moment before patting me on the shoulder and telling me he had this. I tell him to be careful before watching him slip out of the room. The moment he left, I felt it was time to let everything out. Without thinking, I grab Agent Burke by his jacket and shove him back against the near wall.

"Is that any way to treat a fellow Grimm. We are suppose to be fighting those creatures, not each other" Agent Burke spoke before smiling.

That was enough to make me let him go. I was like a confused child now though, in all honesty, I should have seen this coming. I just stared at him for a moment. I didn't know what to say or how to act. I did know why he picked Hank and I for this now though.

"You ready for those answers, you've been wanting since this all started?" Agent Burke spoke as he adjusted his clothes.

"I'm listening" I say back as my only answer.

Knew your Aunt Nick. In fact, I fought along side of her on occasion" Agent Burke answered back, catching me of guard.

Once again, I couldn't think of a single word to say. My mind flooded with thoughts of my Aunt...the things she never got to tell me...things I have yet to fully learn and understand. That is when I felt Agent's Burke on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Your Aunt was a hell of a woman and a hell of a Grimm" Agent Burke said while giving me a comforting smile.

"Is this something she was working on that you brought me in to finish? I ask wanting more answers than comfort.

"Unfortunately not. In fact I'm sorry to say to do this and get in with these things, I had to at least make it look like I turned on your Aunt. Truth is the only reason you are here is because I can't trust the CIA anymore. I need to take this thing down and I knew I couldn't do it alone, I needed help..even if I knew you weren't ready" Agent Burke explained

I give Agent Burke a look. What in the hell did he mean like that? Of course that had to be when his phone went off and instead of answering me , he answered a text message. Still he had to know the look I was giving him. I was staring through him like he was a window.

"Don't give me that look. You've known what you are all of what?...five minutes. You've learned a little but I had hoped to not need you until you knew how to deal with everything. Unfortunately time didn't let that happen." Agent Burke spoke with a serious tone.

"So you know what that thing is" I answered back wanting to skip this and get back to business.

"No" Agent Burke answered back

If agent Burke didn't know, then we truly were going into this blind. I began to think of where I could find the information from and the only one I could think of was Monroe. Just had to figure out how to get to him without being arrested or killed or both, for that matter. Still Agent Burke had to know something else he could tell me. After all he had been under cover for years.

"You've got to know something." I ask as I needed something to tell Monroe

"I only know the creatures we fight. Those that know the stories call him the first. That's just those that believe in him. The rest think he is just a myth and he keeps it that way. Speak of his existence in public to anyone outside of his circle and he finds out about it, you are never heard from again" Agent Burke answered back

I drift into thought. I definitely needed to get to Monroe but I couldn't tell Agent Burke where I was off to for sure. That was my way of thinking. I wasn't going to put Monroe in any more danger than he already was in for talking to and helping me. Many already considered him a traitor.

I need a van like the one left for Hank. I have a few things to check on. Maybe I can find out more on this first in some of my Aunt's books "I now say anxious to get away from Agent Burke

"Absolutely not. You could be walking into a trap" Agent Burke answered back pissing me off a little

"Let's get something straight Agent Burke. You brought me in to help. You are going to have to let me off the leash and do what I can do or we both will come out losing in this." I say back, ready to leave whether he wanted me to or not

"Ok but know this detective. I respected your Aunt. You haven't earned that respect yet. Being friends with a Bludbat and all. Monroe I believe he is called. "Agent Burke answered back causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

I turn and look directly at Agent Burke. How long had this guy been watching me? So much for not putting Monroe in the line of fire anymore. Those where the thoughts that ran through my mind as Agent Burke just stood there, smiling as though he had just scored a wining touchdown

"CIA Detective. I know everything I need to know about you. You know, eventually you'll have to kill him. They all are bad. Eventually he'll show his true colors and if you won't put him down the I will be doing it for you" Agent Burke spoke with a hatred in his voice.

"Not if I take you down first Agent Burke" I answer back before heading out the door..

I wasn't sure what Agent Burke did next but now I was not only going to find out information but warn him about Agent Burke. He had proven himself to be different and I wasn't going to let him be murdered just because Agent Burke hated anything that wasn't human

"


	6. Chapter 6

Obviously, I couldn't park the van right in the driveway of Monroe's home. Instead, I parked about a mile away on an old deserted road in the woods by the house. It was walking the rest of the way, keeping a my head down and walking through the thickest part of the woods just in case the CIA was using some of that equipment that doesn't exist to track me. Yes I watch a lot of sci fi. Never really believed in it but now with the things I've seen, I know anything is possible. I finally make it to the house and again, it wasn't like I could just walk up to the front door. Luckily Monroe had a keen since of smell. His back door opened and I was yanked inside. Monroe looks around for a moment and then slams the door before turning to look at me.

"Are you insane? You are the most wanted man in America right now." Monroe says with a confused stare .

"Long story" I say back while checking the windows to see if there were any suspicious cars

"Tell me you didn't kill a CIA Agent?" Monroe says as he runs his hand through his hair.

I just give him a look. I couldn't say I didn't even if it was a crooked CIA agent, the record says I killed a CIA agent-and only Agent Burke had the power to clear my name. Monroe starts to pace back and forth. He was nervous and probably thinking the worse. How could he not?

"It's complicated" I say back while still staying close to the window so I could look out

"Complicated? Dude. You killed a CIA Agent" Monroe said as he grabbed my arm so I could look at him

"Ok. Yes but it's not what you think" I say giving Monroe the answer he wanted

Suddenly Monroe pulls me away from the windows and closes the curtain. In fact he begins to close all the curtains before rubbing his forehead and repeating "This isn't good" over and over. He starts to back away from me as though something was wrong and then picks up a fire place poker.

"So..Are you starting to see things as different shades of red?" Monroe asked confusing me a bit

"What?" I ask in response

Monroe doesn't answer me back. Instead he gets a flashlight and shines it in my eyes , nearly blinding me and causing me to have to cover my eyes and turn away as I ask Monroe what the hell he was doing. I don't know what he was thinking at this point but he seemed to be ready in case I attack.

"So you didn't come here to kill me?" Monroe now asks while still keeping his distance.

"Of course not. What is wrong with you?" I say back still wondering what was going on.

"You don't look as though you've gone mad which is good" Monroe responds back with as I stare at him.

I take a step toward Monroe and he quickly moves to the other side of the room, telling me to keep my distance just in case whatever he thought was wrong, was actually wrong with me. I sit down and tell him, when he is done playing , I needed to talk to him about a few things. This seemed to calm him down, at least for now.

"No offense but I've heard of you Grimm's going nuts and seeing monsters who aren't monsters...going on killing sprees and killing everyone you see. You did kill a CIA Agent" Monroe said while still keeping his distance

"Just listen, then you'll understand" I answer back before standing to my feet.

I begin explaining everything to Monroe and he seemed to ease up a bit. I told him about Agent Burke and being under cover but I left out the gathering at the warehouse and what I saw. I didn't want to spring everything on him until he realized , I hadn't went crazy

"And this Agent Burke. He's a Grimm?" Monroe finally spoke as he took in what I had said.

"Yeah. from what he says." I answer back

"Well keep him away from me. I wouldn't want to have any unfortunate accidents, if you know what I mean" Monroe answer back as he finally put the fireplace poker down.

I could see he was still intrigued by what I was saying or at least wondered what I was doing there and probably how it was going to get him in trouble. In truth, I had no one else I could turn to about this. I sure couldn't tell Agent Burke everything or ask him questions without getting answers that weren't really answers.

"So spill it. How is what you doing going to affect me and why won't I like it? Besides this Agent Burke guy that is" Monroe said as he now new I wasn't there just to visit for sure.

"Well I did see something I need to ask you about" I answer back as Monroe heads into the kitchen

Sure. Gonna fix me something to eat while you ask. You want anything?" Monroe says as he heads for his fridge.

"Not right now but tell me about The First" I come right and say

Monroe instantly shows me his true self for just a moment before closing the fridge and mumbling that he was no longer hungry. I could tell it was something he didn't want to talk about but at the same time he had to know why I would even ask hm something like that. Monroe walks back into the living room and stares at me for a moment before once again looking out the window.

"Stuff of the nightmares we used to tell our kids and nothing more" Monroe says with a bit of hesitation in his voice

"Then you are going to have to explain to me what I saw" I answer back as I took out a drawing I had done .

"Let me see that" Monroe said as he snatched the drawing from me

Monroe begins to look over the drawing. Once again I see his true form for just a split second as he hands the drawing back to me and then sits down. He was stunned but also afraid. Whatever he had heard, scary story or not, he was realizing it was all true.

"I thought the stories were just that...stories. Are you telling me there really is a thing like that walking around? Monroe said in complete shock.

"Yes and he has an army of non humans working for him both willingly and I hazard to say unwillingly so what can you tell me about The First" I say back wanting answers

"I ...uh..." Monroe managed to get out before standing once again

It was as if he was trying to make peace with the revaluation of The First not just being some made up nightmare. I wasn't sure I believed what I saw either, so I understood. I say "What can you tell me?" getting Monroe's attention and causing him to finally turn and look at me.

"I...well in the stories, if we weren't good and didn't follow the rules. The first would come and get us for dishonor. Kind of like your God. It is said he took a piece of himself to create each race. I never believed in any of that...until now. Still not sure I do" Monroe explained as he tried to over come fear.

"How do you stop it?" I ask knowing it wouldn't be easy

"Stop him. Didn't you hear me. He's like your God. That's like asking someone how to stop him. You can't" Monroe answers back.

Definitely wasn't the answer I was expecting but if it walked, talked, and breathed, it had to have a weakness. Everything does and I knew I was going to need to find it. To me he had to be just like any other smuggler, drug lord, criminal out there. To give him...it any more credit would mean I let my guard down and do things differently.

"God or not, to clear my name along with Hank's, I'm going to have to take this thing down" I saw with a bit of determination

"What can I do?" Monroe says back now with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"What?" Was my response as I wandered where his fear went.

"Oh come on. I have to see this thing up close. Face my demons and such. I was haunted by nightmares of this thing when I was little" Monroe says in response.

It wasn't like I could just welcome him into this. How would I explain him to Hank not to mention putting Monroe any where near Agent Burke was just asking for trouble. Then it hit me, Monroe had more connections than I did so maybe there was something he could do.

"I need information. Everything you can find on this thing, including how to stop it. Right now. I have to get back before Agent Burke comes looking for me" I ask as I get the feeling I needed to go

"I might know someone who is suppose to be an expert on The First. Wait how will a find you? Monroe asks

I think for a second and I work out a system for getting in touch with each other through newspaper ads. Sure enough my feeling turns out to be true as someone knocks on the front door. I scramble into a hiding place as Monroe opens the door, revealing a FBI agent.

"Do you know a Detective Nick Burkhardt?" The agent said as he flashed his badge.

"Damn straight I do. He came to me to fix his Grandfather clock. I did and then he stiffed me on a payment. He owes me 500 dollars" Monroe says back

"Have you seen Detective Burkhardt within the last few days?" The Agent answered back.

"Didn't you just hear me. He owes me money. Do you think I have seen him. In fact he won't even return my phone calls. What kind of police force are you running in the world when Detective's rip off a guy like me just trying to make an honest living " Monroe fired back with

The Agent was a determined one and insisted on looking around. Monroe had no choice but to let the guy in or look suspicious but he had another trick up his sleeve that was going to allow me to get away. Monroe begins to rant about the grandfather clock and took the FBI agent into the other room to show him a grandfather clock just like he one I supposedly owe him for. This gave me a chance to slip away.


	7. Chapter 7

The thing with being on the run is it takes longer to do the simplest things. I couldn't exactly travel the highways and risk getting pulled over by cops or even spotted by some traveler that recognizes me. I use to appreciate those travelers but right now they all were my enemies. Every single person with a cell phone that has seen me on TV as a wanted man could be my undoing

I used every trick I knew. I stayed on dirt roads , drove through neighborhoods where people wouldn't give you a second look as long as you weren't in their business. It seemed like forever but I finally made it back to the place we were hiding at. When I walk through the door, Hank had already returned and was looking over a few details he had gotten from the crooks he had went to meet. Upon seeing me, he stood up and looked to be happy to see me as well as excited about what he had found out.

"Where you been?" Hank asked as he looked me over

"Following up on a lead" I answer back

Hank seemed intrigued by this. I could see he wanted to know what leads I had been following up on and who I was talking to. Sure he trusted me but I'm sure he was thinking the less that knew what we were doing, the less chance we had of being caught by the cops or found out by the guy leading this thing.

Anyone I know?" Hank asked before sitting back down.

No. I had to contact some old old contacts I hadn't used in a while" I say back

"Well?" Hank now asked waiting to see what I had found out.

I was lost at this point. It had just hit me that Agent Burke wasn't there and that always made me nervous. I never knew or could tell which side of the fence he was on. It took a me second but after Hank said my name a few more times, I finally snapped out of my trance.

"What?" I now say as I look at Hank.

"Your contacts?...they give you any information on the guy?" Hank now says causing me to think.

"No. He's working on it. I should know in a day or two" I say back, knowing that was all I could say.

"Well I got something." Hank says as he stands up once more

It did seem like he had found something out that could blow the case wide open which now had me intrigued. I couldn't help but give Hank my full attention as he showed me a tablet where he had written down addresses and times. Somehow he had gotten delivery dates and times.

.

"How did you get this?" I say as I look things over

"Crooks are idiots and talk to damn much. Overheard them talking a big pay day and naming a few places. Had to use he computer to look a few up but I found them all" Hank says with a smile.

I started to formulate a plan. Hank and I both knew where these warehouses were. If we could get our hands on the layout. All entrances and exits, we could make sure things go in our favor. I began to explain everything to Hank. Well almost everything. I had no intentions on letting that thing get out of there without ending up in jail or well I knew what I had to do, lets just say that. Hank seemed to like the plan and we agreed before the interest of Agent Burke or justice, we need to have each others backs and look out for each other.

"We make sure the job gets done. The two of us. Screw agent Burke and how he wants things done" Hank said as he patted me on the back

"Speaking of which, where is he" I answer back

"I told him what I knew, he bolted out of here and said he had something to take care of" Hank answered back before walking over and turning on the T.V.

I go to speak but something on the TV catches my ear. I move over and turn the TV up only to see a silhouette of Hank in the video showing. Many may not be able to tell but I knew it was him. It was at that time Hank saw himself and let out an "OH SHIT" before moving closer to the TV, himself.

"Dammit" Hank says as he looks at me

"What were you doing?" I say back, not realizing I was going into Detective mode.

"Waiting. They told me wait there as they went inside. I tried to listen but couldn't hear a damn thing." Hank tells me as he focuses his attention fully on the TV

The reporter on TV begins talking about two murdered tittle girls causing Hank and I to look at each other. I could see his heart was dropping into his stomach. Of course I wasn't blaming him but Hank blaming himself was a different story. I continue to watch as they tell that the little girls were kidnap victims from other states that had been missing. Hank couldn't take anymore and walks away, slamming his fist again the wall.

"SON OF A BITCH" Hank yells out

"Hank?" I say getting ready to calm him down but that is when something else catches my ear.

The blood had been drained from both the little girl and my mind immediately when through many things. What creature could drain the body of blood without doing any damage to the body? Vampire? That was just one thought but then something hit me. Maybe the first needed that pure blood. I don't know what made me think of that but the idea was now in my head. I turn my attention toward Hank now, as he was flipping out.

"Hank...Hank.. Stop." I say as he picks up a chair to throw it

"You don't understand. I could have stopped it. I WAS RIGHT THERE. I COULD HAVE SAVED THOSE LITTLE GIRLS" Hank again yells as he was angry at himself

"Or you could have gotten yourself killed which would destroy the investigation and let this guy get away." I say back

Hank looks at me . I could see he knew I was telling the truth. He may not have liked it but he knew. We needed to take this guy down or maybe out for good. We had one thing we didn't have before and that was proof that he was involved in child abductions. The fact that no one could see Hank's face made it even better. We needed to know more though. We needed to see just how many child abductions with the blood completely gone had happened over the years . I pat Hank on the shoulder and whisper"We'll get him".

"Damn right we will" Hank says and he knocks a few things off the night stand

"Now what I think is..." I start to say but the door open getting my attention

Immediately Hank and I draw our weapons, prepared to defend ourselves but breathe in relief as we see that it was just Detective Burke. We didn't know where he had been or what he had been doing but we knew we had to talk to him and straighten things out. Especially after what we had just seen on TV.

"Well Well. Look what the cat dragged in" Hank says as he turns and walks away

"Something I said?" Agent Burke said before smiling.

"I can't even look at you right now" Hank responds as he stays staring at the wall.

Agent Burke doesn't even flinch as he walks over to the bed and sets a briefcase down. My attention goes t the briefcase as he spend it and pulls out a few maps and folders. Even Hank, glancing back over his shoulders wonders what was going on. If Agent Burke wasn't going to volunteer any information, I was just going to come out and ask.

"Have you see the TV?" I say before waiting for an answer.

"Oh you mean the fact that Detective Griffin there almost got himself a feature on Television at the scene where two kids were killed and drained of all their blood?" Yes, I managed to catch a glance of that" Agent Burke said before once again smiling.

"YOU KNEW YOU SON OF A BITCH" Hank said as he grabbed Agent Burke by his shirt jut as he had done before.

"You know you grabbing me, Detective Griffin, is getting old. To answer your question...No I did not know. Now let me go." Agent Burke says with a serous tone to his voice.

Hank stares for a moment longer and then finally lets go. I wasn't done yet though and Grimm or not, I was beginning to lose my patience with Agent Burke and told him to tell us what he did know and I meant right now. Drugs and running guns was one thing but now we were into child killers. That was an entirely knew level. Agent Burke turned his attention toward me and knew I meant business.

"Look. We suspected this guy in more than a dozen child abductions in this state and various other states but we could never prove it. That was until the good Detective Griffin got himself caught on tape. Now that we know there has been a change of plans." Agent Burke says as he looks over toward the folder

"Change of plans?" I say back wondering how much more trouble that was going to get us in.

"I want us to take down the entire organization but the head of the snake. It needs to be cut off for good, If you understand my meaning." Agent Burke says as he stares at us.

Hank and I look at each other and then back at Agent Burke. We knew exactly what he meant which was funny since Hank and I had been discussing the same thing. We just didn't realize Agent Burke would be on board. The question is what do we do from here.


	8. Chapter 8

All things being considered, we were in a great position to take this organization down from top to bottom. Agent Burke, I knew, still had his own agenda but at least he was keeping us informed. Thanks to a few loud mouths in the organization, Hank had gotten the scoop on a shipment coming in. We didn't know of what yet but rest assured, it wasn't baby dolls and board games. We had managed to get ourselves some blue prints of the harbor as well as the warehouses around it. Hank and I were now looking over them, formulating a main plan as well as three or four back up plans. Of course, I had a fifth in my mind that I couldn't really tell Hank about. That plan involved whatever Monroe was going to have in the paper for me. Hank had circled some key points and was explaining them to me but I must admit, my mind was elsewhere. Finally, I hear my name being called and look toward him.

"What?" Was all I could say.

"The point of entry." Hank says as he points to things on the map.

Hank begins explaining again and again, I had heard nothing he was saying for the most part. I guess Hank realized it and stared at me for a while before deciding to test the fact that I wasn't paying attention. I don't know most of what he said but it was the last part that caught my attention.

"And that's when both of us get naked and dance the tango" Hank spoke trying not to laugh.

"Sounds good. ...Wait?..What?" I say as I look at him.

"You haven't heard a word I have said? What's eating you?" Hank asked with a concerned look.

"Just thinking about Juliette. Once this is over...if something happens to me, I don't want her last thoughts about me to be that I was this bad guy that killed cops." I say with a sigh

"She knows better, I'm sure." Answered Hank.

Hank went back to the map of the harbor but I just drift in thought. Guess he figured he wasn't going to get any work done unless he got my head back into the game. That's when he slapped me on the shoulder before waking over and sitting down on his bed.

"I'm sure the Captain let her in on whats going on but in case he didn't, why don't you get Agent Burke to set up something?" Hank asks.

"Agent Burke?" I say as I turn and look at Hank.

"Sure why not. Have him pull some of those strings of his. He's got to be useful for something more than having us set up as cop killers" Hank says back.

He did have a point. Agent Burke did get us into this. It was the least he could do. Make sure Juliette knew I didn't die as a traitor to her and to the police force. I go to speak but that is when there was a loud thud against the door. Hank and I, as a reflex, grab our guns. We go to the door and Hank slowly opens it. We both turn our guns toward the hallway but there was no one to be seen anywhere. Instead, what was there was a rolled up newspaper. Hank and I both put our guns away as I lean down and pick up the newspaper.

"That's a joke right?" Hank says, causing me to laugh.

"Message from my contacts.." I say back, causing Hank to laugh now.

"What did they do? Take out an add with the information?" Hank responds.

I only give Hank a look. In truth, I'm hoping that's exactly what Monroe had done. Just by the look I gave, Hank knew he was right and actually smirked and shook his head. He didn't want to know anymore after that and just let me sit and go through the newspaper. I went straight to the ads and in no time, I found what I was looking for... A message from Monroe. Without realizing it, I start to laugh but quickly stop as Hank looks toward me.

"What is it? You found a coupon or two for underwear?" Hank says jokingly

In truth, I did find an answer but it was so crazy and simple that even I didn't believe it. I knew Monroe wouldn't lie to me though and I also know that Agent Burke would understand since he was a Grimm. Hank definitely wouldn't though. I fold up the newspaper and then stand up, ready to get back to the planning stages of this operation.

"Wasn't anything in the ad...nothing we didn't know already anyway...so back to basics.." I say hoping Hank would leave it at that.

"Guess we go with what we know then but..." Hank says before drifting in thought.

This got my attention and as I go to mark another possible entry point to the harbor, I notice Hank rub his chin. Something was definitely bothering him now. Maybe it was me and my secrets. I wasn't sure but had to find out so I turn my full attention toward Hank.

"But what?" I say, wondering what's going on.

"We are supposedly cop killers right?" Hank says

"Yeah, at least to the leader of the organization, that's what we are suppose to be." I answer, wondering what Hank was getting at.

"Hear me out on this. If you had two high profile Cop Killers but you wanted to stay clean, what would you do with them?" Hank asked, causing me to think.

Everything that had happen ran through my mind. This guy or creature...The First...or whatever you want to call him had been running things for probably longer than I have been alive. If you believe in myths, longer than anyone on earth, human or creature, has been alive. He tucked us away in this nice little room until he is ready for us, instead of making use of the fact that we are...were cops.

"We are not only expendable by Agent Burke but expendable by the head of this criminal organization." I say as I look at Hank

"Bingo." Hank says

"When the deal goes down, we aren't suppose to make it off that harbor and telling Agent Burke...expecting him to try and make sure we do make it off the harbor is a waste of time. Less paper work for him." I say back.

"We are surrounded by enemies on all sides here." Hank says

"Then let's find us some friends." I say back.

I had a plan. It was gonna take a lot to get it done and unfortunately, it was going put friends in danger. I wasn't going to force them to do this though. It was going to be strictly voluntary but Hank and I did need some help. That much was for sure or they might as well have our coffins ready made now.

"What are we thinking here? Bring in our own thugs...Who can we trust?" Hank say, as he looks out the window.

"First...The Captain...He is the one who knows we are undercover. We need to bring him in. You know how he feels about others trampling on his turf so to speak." I say back

"Right...right. He'd definitely want in on this" Hank says back

It was just a matter of contacting the Captain that we had to figure out. That was going to have to wait as there was a knock at the door again. This time a voice yells out "OPEN UP. BOSS WANTS TO SEE YOU." Hank and I look at each other. It was a matter of trust. The boss, as the guy put it, may very well want to see us but then we also could open the door and get blown away. Once again, we draw our guns and get ready. I open the door this time and Hank quickly yanks the guy in and puts the gun to his head as he falls to the floor. I check the hall and then close the door locking it, before pointing my gun at the guy as well.

"Hey. What the hell?" The guy says, as I take the weapon he had in his waste band

"Ok. Talk." Hank says

"Boss sent me. He wants to see you right now" The guy says

"How do we know that? I now say.

The guy, even with the gun pointed at him, starts to laugh. It was as though this was some big joke to him or was it that he knew something we didn't know? He goes to sit up but stops as Hank prepares to shoot him. He suddenly stops laughing and now holds his hands up.

"How do you know that huh? You don't but If I go back without you, I'm dead anyway so you might as well shoot. You don't return with me and then you are as good as dead, as well, so what choice do you really have? " The guy says

It now, not only hit me that Hank and I couldn't take the chance but I realized he was human. Made me wonder if he knew what he was working for. There had been tales of Grimm's that go bad...like the CIA agent we killed. Hank and I both grab the guy's arms and yank him up while still keeping our guns trained on him

"OK. Let's go..." Hank says


	9. Chapter 9

The First...the guy...or whatever you want to call him had sent his guy after us and it was a perfect opportunity to make ourselves seem more valuable as well as dangerous. When Hank and I, along with the goon, step from the car, our guns were still pointed at him. The goon lead us past every one of the security and into the room where the leader of this entire illegal organization was. An office..of course it was was an office. All these criminals...creatures or not put on fancy suits and thinks it makes them better than any other common criminal out there. A criminal is a criminal. A suit and tie don't change that at all. I shove the goon to the floor and then Hank and I point our guns at home.

"Next time, why don't you just call instead of sending low life trash like this in a game a fetch." Hank says, causing me to glance at him a little.

Hank smirks but the guy that lead the entire thing only laughed from behind his desk. He had his back turned to us and we couldn't see anything over the back of the chair. I had a feeling he wanted it that way. It was just another intimidation tactic. Only now since I found out he had such a simple weakness, I wasn't really intimidated. Still my guard was up and I needed to keep it that way. We still were in danger. I could feel it.

"You cops are all alike. Coming into my organization, trying to play the big men on campus...show me what you are capable of. It's not necessary." " He said with a strong tone.

"Yeah, and why is that?: I answer back

"Because if you weren't tough and valuable to me in some way, you would have been dead and your heads would have been mailed to the chief of police as a present." He answered back before laughing again.

"Ok,.We are valuable to you. What do you need from us?" Hank responds with

There is long amount of silence now as Hank and I look at each other. The leader motions with his hand and his hired goon leaves. This told me that the guy ...thing...creature thought we were of no danger to him. Maybe he was right at this very moment but intended to change that before this was over.

"Eager to get to work. I like that. How would you gentlemen like a million dollar payday for each of you?" He says while still not turning his chair around.

"I'd kill your mother for that kind of loot if you told me to" Hank says before smirking.

"Hank?" I say back.

We both couldn't appear to be to eager. One had to be the strong one and the other had to be reluctant. Hank had already took on the roll of smart ass so I might as well be the reluctant one. We both already knew this was the job at the harbor and we needed to be there.

"Don't Hank me. You said it yourself. We bust our asses catching guys like this and we get a gold watch and pension that ain't worth shit at the end. That is if we live long enough to retire." Hanks says.

"Yeah, I know what I said but..."I say back but don't get a chance to finish.

"I tell you what. I'll make the decision easier on you a million and a half for each of you" He says..

"Deal." I say causing Hank to laugh.

"Yeah. What he said. Now what do we have to do?" Hank says

Finally the chair slowly began to turn around. Of course to Hank, he was just another corrupt businessman but I was still seeing more. I was seeing the red eyes of a monster...a monster with bad intentions for all that opposed him. That could have meant us as well but then some humans were that way as well. Were we any better than the thing I saw before me? Who knows but I guess that was my job. Rid the world of all the true monsters , human or otherwise..

"Well gentlemen. You are already cop killers. This one should be easy. You are going to rob an armored truck carrying treasury plates to print $100 bills." He says catching us off guard.

"Why would they take a route near the harbor?" Hank said without realizing it.

"Harbor? Now who said anything about any harbor?" He said back causing me to have to think fast.

"When we came in. Some of the guys were talking amongst themselves about some huge job at the harbor with a huge payday is all. So when you said a million and a half, we just figured, that's what they meant." I say quickly hoping he bought what I was saying.

He stared at us for a moment and I felt as though we were going to have to shoot our way out of this but instead, we eventually got a smile and a chuckle. Hank and I respond with a bit of a chuckle of our own but inside we both were breathing a sigh of relief.

"See that's why I chose you for this job. You think I'd trust those loud mouths out there with a job like this. Cheap labor. bottom feeders...that is what they are." He says while still staring at us"

"But there is a harbor job right? Because if there is, we want in on that one too." I say trying to keep him talking

"Yeah. After taking on the U.S, Government and probably military trained guards, a job at the harbor sounds like it would be a piece of cake." Hank adds

Instead of answering us, he turns and opens the top drawer of a file cabinet, pulling out what was a large mailing envelope and then plops it down on the desk. Hank and I both look at the envelope and then back up at the guy , who was staring at us with a cold empty look in his eyes.

"Everything you need to know about the route or the armored car is in there. Take it and get out. Just remember if you have any idea of keeping the printing plates for yourself and maybe looking for the highest bidder, me killing you would be the least of your worries" He says with out cracking a smile

"Yeah , we gotcha." Hank says as I pick up the envelope.

"Oh...and if there was something going on at a harbor., the fact is you couldn't be in two places at once. Also, for future reference...greed ruins the world. You get greedy like that ever again, It will be the last words you speak." He says before motioning for us to leave.

Hanks and I quickly exit. He has actually given us the information we needed anyway. The moment the door closes behind us , Hank and both exhale. That was a close call. Hank apologizes but it was no big deal. We got out of it so no harm was done. The problem as now, how were we going to get to the harbor and take care of that armored truck at the same time. Obviously, we weren't just going to hand over the plates. We also had another problem. Every henchmen around us was staring at us. Some of them were guys we had put away a time or two and they definitely didn't like us.

Hank and I start to walk slowly, making sure to make eye contact with each and every guy there. We weren't going to show any fear and we kept our hands near our guns in case we'd have to use them. We could feel the guys movements as every time we passed one of them they begin to follow behind us. We get to the exit to see the goon that had brought us here, blocking the door with his arms folded across his chest.

"So tell me something. How do two cops come into this place and get high paying gigs while the rest of us just work for chump change? Can you answer that?" The Goon says

"Guess he wants the job done right." I say back

The goon starts to laugh , causing the rest of the guys around us to laugh. Hank and I glance around for a moment before looking back at the goon, who was now rubbing his hands together. Soon, he stops smiling and then moves his jacket, showing a gun.

"You know what I think?" The goon says

"That you should have brushed your teeth when you were little and your mouth wouldn't look like it does. Also, I'd invest in some breath mints." Hank says back

That was it . The goon goes to draw his weapon. Everything starts to seem like it went in slow motion. Hank and I start to draw our weapons but no one gets a chance to fire a shot. Well almost no one. There was one shot fired. The goon gets thrown back against the exit door before falling with blood pouring from his chest. Everyone turns to see Agent Burke, standing, with a gun in his hand. Behind him, you see the blinds close on the door of the creature that ran this entire thing.

"Boss says they are off limits. Anyone one else want to go against the wishes of the boss? Agent Burke says.

Everyone looks around and then starts to head off in different directions, grumbling to themselves. Agent Burke steps passed us and looks at the Goon, who was now dead on the floor, and then looks back at Hank and me. You could tell he enjoyed shooting that goon. I probably would have as well.

"We need to talk." I whisper

"Boss says that's your one free pass. You want to survive in this organization, you have to learn how to take care of yourself. Now get the hell out of here " Agent Burke says back

Hank and I stare at him for a moment. It was clear, he wouldn't hesitate in shooting us. I still couldn't tell whose side he was really on and Hank, I'm sure, still thought Agent Burke was playing both sides and would side with whoever won in this, the creature or the cops. Not another word was spoken. Instead Hank and back out of the building while not taking our eyes off Agent Burke


	10. Chapter 10

That meeting had been very eventful. We now knew there was going to something going down at the Harbor . We also knew that Hank and I were not going to be needed there. We were assigned to rob some sort of armored car. Obviously we, not only couldn't do that, but both knew that was suicide. Plain and simple. Something tells me the police and the guards on the armored truck would be alerted to the plan. We were the scape goats, made to take the fall while the thing at harbor goes down. I had tried to get a word out to the Captain but wasn't sure if the message had gotten through. Obviously, we had to be careful with that as well.

Hank and I take to the alley's, avoiding places where we would be recognized. Having to walk the five miles back to the hide out was another joke played on us. As careful as we were, Hank cuts his eyes toward me and I look back at him in silence. We were being followed and knew it. The only question that needed to be answered was by whom? Was it one of The First's goons or was it some cop. We were definitely hoping it wasn't a cop as if it was, that meant this was over and we'd be surrounded any moment.

This is where being a cop definitely came in handy. We duck inside the open door of an abandoned building, draw our weapons and wait. We could clearly see if anyone walked into the alley, though they wouldn't be able to see us until it was to late. Sure enough, a hooded figure walks into the alley and begins looking around. We couldn't see his face and his hand were in his pant's pockets but it was clear by his actions he was looking for someone or something...us

"GOTCHA!" I yell as Hank and I both grab the guy and yank him into the building

I put my gun to his head, still unable to see who he was. Hank pulls the hoodie down and we get the shock of our lives. Instead of some low life goon, it was a cop but not just any cop. Standing right in front of us was Captain Renard. Hank and I both take a few deep breathes and take a step away from him. We were still in shock.

"Captain?" I say while looking at Hank.

"That's right. I got your message.." Captain Renard answers back.

"So you aren't here to arrest us?" Hank now asks

"If I was, you'd be in jail already. You two are in lots of trouble though. Every cop in this city is looking for you. They all think you're dirty. You killed a damn CIA Agent" Captain Renard said in a not so pleasing tone

Hank and I look at each other again. This one was going to be a hard one to explain, that was for sure. We find a few chairs and sit down, telling the Captain, maybe he should sit down as well. He declines and tells us to give him one good reason why he shouldn't take us in himself.

"Agent Burke set us up. He leaked where we were to a dirty CIA agent." I say while rubbing my hands together.

"So Agent Burke is dirty." Caaptain Renard answers with

"Yes...No...We don't know?" I say back

"We think he is playing both sides." Hank now adds.

The Captain looks at us as though we were crazy. He decides to now take a seat as he thought on whether he wanted to hear more or just haul our asses in. If we couldn't convince him of what was going on, we didn't stand a chance in this. Agent Burke sure wouldn't help us if it jeopardized what he wanted, that much was for sure.

"What kind of shit have you got yourselves mixed in?" Captain Renard asks.

We begin to tell him everything from beginning to end. All about the guy calling himself The First to the CIA agent and how Agent Burke acts. We also tell him about the Harbor and armored car. It all seemed like some plot to some movie only in this plot, Hank and I were meant to die. That's the one thing we didn't want to do and were determined to change the ending. It was all up the Captain now. He stood up and begin to look away for a moment, taking everything in we said.

"The guy calls himself "The First" Huh?" Captain Renard said without turning to face us.

"Yeah" I answer back.

"This guy, calling himself "The First" or not has made a grave mistake. He decided to operate in my city." Captain Renard says as he turn to look at us.

"Captain, we need to be at that Harbor." I now say

"I agree. I don't trust Agent Burke to do things the right way and if I'm going in, I want two of my best guys there with me" Captain Renard answered back

"So what do we do?" Hank asks

"Deal with the guys now about to show up. They must be tracking you some how...probably cell phones" Captain Renard says as he pulls the hood up over his head, hiding his face once more.

We hear someone yell out "Detectives" "You are suppose to head straight back to Motel Detectives" Hank and I put our guns away, We were going to do this this old fashioned way. It's some thing we been wanting to do from the start of this anyway. Three goons walk in, knocking on the broken door as they did.

"Well what do we have here? Boss wants you to be in your motel room and here you are just hanging out. I smell a rat." The first goon says

"Me too. We knew you were coming long before you got here. Water is your friend pal. Use it sometimes" Hank says in response

"Oh you got jokes huh. Boss wants you alive but that mean we can't rough you up a bit." The First Goon says as they all pick up weapons.

I had a feeling they wouldn't listen to reason but I had to try anyway. Didn't want them running back to the boss and telling him some lies, well truth, before we got a chance to get both the Armored Car and Harbor covered. Something like "The First" would probably kill everyone that could identify him and just move on to another city and start over. We had to stop him now.

"We are just meeting with a contact, getting a crew together to hit the armored truck. Your Boss didn't expect us to take down an armored truck with just the two of us did he?" I say

"That' is what we are for. No outsiders." The Second Goon says.

"You kidding right? We might as well try to take the armored truck down with Nerf guns for all the help you idiots would be" Hank says back

"Tell your boss, he wants this done right, then keep you idiots out of the way and let us do it." I add

"The goon takes a swing at me but I block it and take him down. Another Goon takes Hank on but Hank kicks him where it hurts and then sends him crashing through an old table. The Captain grabs the third goon, knees him in the face, breaking the guys nose and then sends him throw a window, The goon just hangs there half in and half out of the window as Hank and I look at each other and then back toward The Captain.

"What?" The Captain says as he looks at us.

"Nothing...Nothing at all" Hank responds with as both he and I laugh

We grab all three goons and toss them to the floor in front of us. That is when I notice that all three were human. That meant they were the lowest and expendable like Hank and I were. We'd probably be sending them back to their death after The First discovers what happened. We had no choice though. If they didn't go back, The First could change all his plains and we'd never get to him again.

"Now you go back and tell your Boss we have everything under control. The Armored car and everything in it is as good as his. You also tell him we say back off." I say, looking down at the goons

The guys get up and scamper away like roaches. Hank and I once again look at the Captain and laugh. Hank whispers "Through a window" to himself which gets The Captain's attention and causes him to look toward us. The laughter stops and so do the smiles as Hank and I both clan our throats.

"If we needed proof that we were being set up to take the fall, those goons were it. Did you hear them say they were assigned to hit the Armored Car with us?" Hank says while rubbing the back of his head

"Yeah. I don't think there were three good brain cells between them all." I now say as he Captain's phone rings

The Captain walks away for a moment and answers his phone. The look on his face told the story. Whatever he was being told wasn't good at all and that probably meant it wasn't good for us. The Captain finishes up his call and then walks back over to us with a blank expression.

"Anonymous tip just came in. The two rogue cops that killed the CIA agent are planing on hitting an Amored Car rumored to be carrying printing plates for the U.S. Treasury" Captain Renard says

"I knew it. That Son of a Bitch is setting us up to be killed" Hank says

"I'll take care of it" Captain Renard says in a calm voice.

He produces two untraceable phones for us and then asks for the phones provided to us by the boss. We hand them over and he steps on them. It was really gonna be all or nothing now. Tomorrow we were going to hit the Armored Car so the phones wouldn't matter anyway. We are suppose to die.

"Now no more being tracked. I will contact you tomorrow morning with the plan. If it goes off without a hitch, we'll get everyone including The First" Captain Renard says before turning to walk away

"Wait?" I say before walking over and talking to the Captain.

I was asking him for a huge favor...actually several favors . Hank only smiled. He knew what that favor was as immediately used the untraceable phone to make an important phone call of his own. We didn't know how tomorrow would go but if something did go wrong, there were certain people we needed to say a few words to.


	11. Chapter 11

Hank had wondered what the favor I had asked the Captain was really about and he had found out tonight. Right now, the Captain was back at the hotel room, pretending to be me, in case someone had eyes on us. I had managed to slip away as soon as it got dark and was now on my way to another motel. I kept my head down and as I walked around, I found room 112. I take one last look around before knocking. The door slowly opens and there was Juliette. There were bags under her eyes and it looked as though she hadn't slept in years. All of this was my fault . She was obviously worried to death. Only thing she knew about me was what she had seen on TV or what cops had told her. I had a lot of explaining to do. Before I could start, Juliette pulled me into a passionate kiss and then followed it up by slapping me hard across the face. I was shocked but at the same time wasn't. Juliette had to be full of emotions, one of which had to be anger.

"How could you?" Juliette said as she turned her back to me and headed for the bed.

I followed her and tried to comfort her, placing my hand on her shoulder only for Juliette to knock it away. She didn't want to be comforted. At least not yet and who could blame her. I turned her world upside down in the past couple of days. I had to let her get everything out before she would let me explain. She now turned to face me as she sat on the bed, tears in her eyes.

"You kiss me bye, tell me you love me and you will see me when you get home. The next thing I know you had killed a CIA agent and were on the run. I had cops searching the house, looking for clues to where you were hiding" Juliette said with a barely audible voice

"Cops...what cops?" I say back

Ok maybe worrying about the cops searching wasn't the house wasn't the best thing to be worrying about right now but there were things they definitely shouldn't see and that I didn't want them to find. Of course that was just like another knife to Juliette's heart as she stood up and slapped me again

"Really? Is that all you care about? Well don't worry They were ordered not to destroy anything . I knew this was a mistake" Juliette said before grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"Juliette Wait!" I say before stepping in front of the door

"What. You going to kill me now like you did that CIA agent" Juliette said while staring at me

"Five minutes...Just give me five minutes?" I ask

Juliette watched me for a moment while trying to decide whether to listen to me try to explain or just leave. In truth, if she wanted to leave, I'd have to let her go but I wanted a chance to at least try to explain things. Luckily for me, she must have been thinking of the good times we have shared together because she walked back over to the bed and sat down. She was going to give me my five minutes.

"I'm listening." Juliette said

"I'm undercover" I quickly say in response.

Juliette just stared at me. I wasn't sure if she was believing me or not. Actually I still wasn't sure if it was all real. Maybe I was stuck in some nightmare, I couldn't wake up from. Maybe something out there had found out what I was and was now experimenting with my brain. Either way, I had to keep Juliette. She was the one reason I had for coming back home alive and not in a pine box.

"I've been undercover, trying to put an end to a crime syndicate. Hank and I couldn't tell anyone because he has police on his pay roll" I now start to explain.

"So you didn't really kill a CIA Agent? Juliette asked hoping that the answer would be no.

"Unfortunately, Hank and I did." I say as I start to walk around the room

It hit me how deep we were in. Not only were we in danger and trying to stay alive but we had to keep Agent Burke alive. If Agent Burke died, Hank and I would spend the rest of our lives in a federal penitentiary and that was if we were lucky. Ok one problem at a time. I walk over and sit next to Juliette with my head down. I still had a lot of explaining to do before she would stop hating me.

"He was on the take. Sent to kill me and Hank. We had no choice. We do have another CIA Agent working with us, that knows what really happened and once this is over, he will clear our names. We also have the backing of the Captain" I say, hoping Juliette would understand.

"This..This is just to much..It's to much" Juliette said as tears ran down her face

"I promise you, this will be over soon" I say

"How soon?" Juliette asked.

I definitively couldn't tell her the details. That was just going to cause her more pain, sorrow, and worry. Instead, I place my hand in hers, which she finally let me do, and then look deep into her eyes. My smile was a reassuring one and I finally got at least a bit of a smile back, showing she still believed in me.

"Very soon. We are going to take this bastard down with in the next 24 hours" I say

"How? Where?" Juliette asks

"I..Well I can't discuss how" I say before kissing Juliette on the forehead

Juliette stood up and walked away again. She hugs herself while staring at herself in the mirror. She believed me when I said I couldn't discuss it but that didn't mean it made it any easier for her. I watched her take a deep breath before standing up. Juliette now walked back over taking my hand and placing it on her chest where her heart was.

"Promise me you'll come back to me the moment this is over...Promise me" Juliette asks

"I promise" I say back in response

Juliette smiles at me as we stare at each other once again. That's when she slips her shirt off without taking her eyes off me. I didn't say a word as she stepped close to me and placed her hands on my shoulders, causing me to sit on the bed before straddling my lap. Still no words were spoken as she slips off my sweater and then begins to slowly unbutton my shirt. She slips my shirt off before leaning in and kissing me.

I watched as Juliette stood up and turned he back toward me. She looks at me over her shoulder with her arms crossed over her chest. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as I reached up and unhooked her bra, watching her letting it drop to the floor before turning to face me once more. My eyes roam her body and all stress seemed to leave. The only thing that mattered at this moment was that we loved each other.

I stood to my feet and brought Juliette into a passionate kiss. I could feel her undo my pants and at the same time, I was helping her slip out of hers. It didn't take long before we were stepping out of the rest of clothes and I place my hands on Juliette's sides without breaking the kiss. Juliette wastes no time in showing me this was going to be a night she was in control, once again shoving me to the bed. I prop myself up on my forearms just in time to receive another passionate kiss from Juliette.

I lay back in the bed as she slowly moves onto the bed with me, straddling me once more. Juliette lets out a soft moan and exhales before leaning down and kissing me, letting her hair hang down around her face as she did. I feel her finger nails begin to move up and down my chest as she moves her body up and down. I was still lost in her eyes and listening to her moans as I place my hands on her hips for just a moment

Juliette leans down kissing me once more as I run my hands along her sides. It was as though it was our first time together and something we both needed. I brush the hair from her face and look into her eyes for just a moment before sitting up just enough to kiss her once more. I could hear breathing get heavier with each motion she made. When she looked down at me and smiled, I couldn't help but feel as though all was right with the world.

In one motion I turn Juliette over to where she was laying in bed with me on my side, running my fingers through her hair. She was still breathing a bit heavily, lost in the moment. I lean in and kiss her before slowly finding my way on top of her. For a moment, I pause, and just look into her eyes as I feel her legs wrap around mine. I don't think we had ever been as passionate with each other as we were at this moment

"I love you" Juliette whispers

"I love you too" I whisper back

I lean in and kiss her once more as our bodies move together. My kisses move from Juliette's lips to her neck. I could now feel her heart beat against my chest. Her moans getting louder...her breathing getting even heavier. Juliette's fingers were on my shoulders but slowly making their way along my back. Each movement of mine sent shock waves of pleasure through her body as she whispers "I love you once more."

We continue, lost to the world around us. I feel Juliette's nails dig into my back but all that caused was excitement in the moment. My breathing was now heavy and matched with hers and her moans...they were the sweetest music to my ears. I was bringing her to her point and just the thought of that was bringing me to my point. I feel her legs tighten around mine as she dug in her nails, not that I was caring at this moment. It was simply more pleasure

Juliette lets out a loud series of moans before kissing me passionately. I could still hear her trying to moan through the kiss as her nails scratch completely down my back. Her body tightens and that sends me to my point as well and as our bodies finally start to relax I just stare into her eyes. Both our body's were covered in sweat and her hair was all over the place but to me, she had never looked more beautiful

"Wow" I say as I roll to my side

"You haven't seen anything yet. Just a little incentive to come back tome safely" Juliette says

Little did I know we weren't done for the night as "Juliette turned to her side and whispered to me before placing her hand on my cheek. I leaned in and kissed her only for her to pull me on top her once more.


	12. Chapter 12

It was early the next morning. Though the night spent with Juliette was amazing, we still had the same problem. Hank and I were do to rob the Armored car which was clearly a suicide mission. Sure enough as Hank and I pull ski masks over our heads and put the final touches on the all black outfits we wearing, there was a knock at the door and someone yelling for us to get our asses up and that it was time. I open the door and in walks a couple of local thugs. They were the kind that if they were killed couldn't be linked back to anyone. They would be just another couple of fools that tried to strike it rich and failed. The main guy looks at me and Hank and laughs for a moment.

"Glad to see how eager you are" He says before smiling

He props his arms up on our shoulders and laughs once more as he looks from me to Hank. To him he was prepared for the big score. Thee were the kind of men who would try something like this and end up accidentally shooting each other, saving the police time.

"Now I know gentlemen said you didn't need any help but we are here to make sure you have no plans to skip out on the boss. You know...take the printing plates and sell to the highest bidder or something like that." He says before lightly smacking Hank and I on the cheek

Neither Hank nor I say anything. Instead, we nod and then grab a couple of semi automatic rifles. The two guys now grab some guns of their own and begins to say how sweet they were along with other nonsense like that. I'm surprised they didn't accidentally shoot themselves right then and there.

"See...This is what I was talking about. Been waiting to get my hands on something like this" He says while checking the gun out more

"Tell me about it. We just may have to keep these for protection. You know when we are on some island somewhere surrounded by women and using hundred dollar bills to light our cigars" The second man says laughing

Both men start laughing and talking about everything they were going to buy and how they were going to get laid three and four times an hour by different women all wanting them cause they will have money. Still Hank and I said nothing. We just continued to gather everything up. Even as dumb as these clowns were, they begin to notice we hadn't spoken a word and now turn their attention toward us.

"What's the matter with you two? We going to be rich men soon" The first guy says

"Eh who cares. As long as they do their part. I'm sure they are just missing being cops" The second man says before laughing

We laugh and nod along with them but still never speak. We had nothing to say to these two. We were to busy trying to figure out how to come out of this without having our heads blown off. This wasn't money we were going after. These were the actual plates to print the money. Ten times more protected

"Ok, let's get out of the of here. We got a job to do." The guy says before starting to walk out.

He thinks better of it and steps back in the hotel room, motioning for me and Hank to go first. Hank and I look at each other and then back at him as he points his gun right at us. The other guy joins in and now points his gun at us as well. Hank and I started to wonder if we were even suppose to leave the room alive but then the idiots smile.

"Oh no you don't. I know you don't want us here. Probably planning to cut us out of the deal altogether. You two go first" The guy says before motioning with gun

"Yeah" The second guy says

Hank and I shrug our shoulders and gladly walk out first. Made no difference to us. We weren't going to kill these two. Life already beat them down enough as it was. If anything, having them behind us and out of the way, helped insure that we had a chance to get out of this.

It didn't take us long to get into position. The two idiots with us hadn't shut up the whole time but Hank and I focused on the route the Armored car would take and the best place that would give us an advantage when we try to take the printing plates. Then of course, to top this off, they took whiskey bottles out and began to take a swig. If it wasn't clear we are suppose to be killed in this, that was the final proof we needed

"Here take a swallow. It'll loosen you up" The guy says as he pushed the bottle in my face.

I shake my head no and so does Hank. Instead, we point to our watches. That was the signal that it was time.. We gather our stuff and go to exit the van, only to see neither of the other guys were moving. If this was going to be a four man operation, we need them out there whether we wanted them to be or not

"Uh yeah. Change of plans." The guy says causing Hank and me to look a him.

What the hell could this guy ...The first actually do to us. He had already set us up to be killed. Now was this insult to injury. The two idiots now start to laugh as Hank ad I look at each other. We both wondered what was the ultimate catch to this whole thing

See the boss says we are just here to make sure you do your job but since you wanted to do this alone there ya go" The first guy says

"So get your asses out there and do what you need to do. Just bring the plates back to us when your done." The second guy says.

And there was the catch. If we somehow weren't killed by the police in this we'd bring the plates back to these guys only for them to put a bullet in our heads. Either way, they were there to make sure we were dead by the time this was over. Still without speaking a word, Hank and I step out of the van and get into position. There was less than 10 minutes

before he armored truck would be here. In an instant we were out out of sight, leaving the two idiots

"Yeah boss. They are out right now. We know. If they survive , take them out and take the plates. I wouldn't dream of double crossing you. Ill call when it's done. "The guy says over the phone before getting his gun ready to kill us

It was time. The Armored Car was in sight. We had to time this just right. At least sine no one was suppose to know what it was carrying, there was no convoy. We began to count down and then we threw a lit stick of dynamite under the path of the Armored truck. It explodes and though the armored car slammed on it 's breaks , it's front in fell into the crator the dynamite had made

Hank quickly tosses a gas grenade into the window . The driver and the second guy get off the armored truck and we take them out with shots to the chest. I grab the keys and then rush to the back of the truck. We open it up and suddenly a group of about 8 guys jump off with machine guns. We get off about two shots and start to run only to get gunned down. Hank falls face first to the ground first and then I fall.

The men in the van were watching through Binoculars. They see us get surrounded and our guns kicked away while other check on the guards we had gun down. They both smile and then the one that was the least drunk by now makes that phone call he had been waiting to make

"It's done" He says before hanging up the phone

"So wait. The boss really didn't want the printing plates" The second guy says

"Who cares. We were paid to make sure those two cops never took another breath. That's what we did" The first guy says now

"Still. It's a shame we didn't get to pull the trigger ourselves" Th second guy says

Everyone was so busy standing over us, that they didn't notice the van driving off quietly in an eastern direction and away from the scene. Suddenly the Van explodes in flames causing the guards of the armored truck to take cover. No witnesses. That was the main thing. No one and nothing left to tie our deaths back to The First. Especially humans when it was clear he didn't trust humans at all

A burning tire rolls into view and is quickly put out with a fire extinguisher. The final view was of Hank and I being covered up with sheets as we lay on the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

A vehicle blown to bits...The bodies of myself and Hank being covered with sheets as we were pronounced dead on the scene. TV crews arriving on the scene, turning it into pure chaos and the Captain standing looking at everything with anger in his eyes. If there was ever a reason to hate, the Captain had found one and he was not taking it lightly. Instead he walked away mumbling "Time to get that Son of A Bitch" He didn't even wait around for the reporters to ask their questions. Instead, he found the nearest unmarked police car and then took off down the road

On the other side of town, the one who calls himself "the First" was in the warehouse dressed in his fancy suit and with a smile on his face. As far as he was concerned, there was not a care in the world. To him everything was on schedule and all he needed to do was prepare for the arrival of the people with his merchandise. Wasn't clear now what that was but we were thinking it was some sort or arms deal. Perhaps preparing for a war on humans. Either way, the Captain wasn't going to let that happen. Especially not now.

While The First calmly went about his business inside. He was unaware that, the game he thought he had won would soon be over. The warehouse had been under surveillance and was now slowly being surrounded by officers, all getting into position. That included SWATT. Some CIA agent that was nameless was giving the orders but what most didn't know was that he was another plant by the First. As everyone began to get into position, a few noticed that the CIA agent was about to shoot in the air which would have alerted everyone that they were there. Before he could, you see him drop to the ground with a bullet hole in back of his head.

"Listen up" The Captain now says, getting everyone's attention

Everyone turns to the Captain to see him standing there holding a gun with a silencer on it. Their first instinct was to take the Captain down but the shock of what just happened gave the Captain a chance to explain his actions.. Especially when Agent Burke now stood by him

"That agent was about to get all of us killed so from now on, I'm in charge. This is my operation and we do this right. I don't want this so called First guy getting off on some technicality nor do I want him escaping is that clear" The Captain says as everyone continues to stare

"You heard the man. He's in charge" Agent Burke now says

Though most were still puzzled, they nodded in agreement and waited for their orders. Agent Burke and The Captain talk for a moment to make sure they were on the same page on this. After a brief talk, the Captain turns and faces everyone once again.

"Ok, You two with me and Agent Burke. The rest of you get into position and when you see the signal, we move in" The Captain now says

"How will we know the signal?" A voice from the crowd says

"Trust me, you'll know" The Captain says in response

As they movie into position, inside we see Monroe of all people. He had managed to slip in and mingle as just one of the workers but you could tell he was nervous by just how he was looking around. Monroe whispers" How did I let them talk me into this?" to himself as he slips into one of the room and opens one of the crates. His eyes grow wide as he sees a rocket launcher.

Well...they wanted me to create a disturbance and give them a signal. This should do it." Monroe say as he picks up the rocket launcher and a small rocket.

Monroe begins to read the directions written on the thing , trying to figure out how it works. He loads the rocket and then puts the launcher on his shoulder, pointing it at a group of crates that they were bringing in. He takes a deep breath and then fires at the crates. Everything erupts in flames. Monroe tosses the Rocket launcher to the ground and quickly searches for a place to hide as everyone goes into panic mode.

Outside, everyone sees smoke coming from the warehouse. They look at the Captain and know its the signal. Everyone begins to move in and the warehouse soon erupts in gun fire. The Captain, Agent Burke and the two officers go their separate ways with one of the men going with Agent Burke and the other with the Captain.. The one with the Captain now pulls off the ski mask to show that it was Hank

"Now this is more like it" Hank says before shooting one of the men in the head that was about to shoot the Captain

The Captain quickly turns to see the guy go down and then looks at Hank before nodding and motioning toward the Delivery Truck that was trying to flee the scene. They take out three of the men but the other two hp in the delivery truck and try to speed away with the rest of the guns. The Captain along with Hank jump in front the of the truck and start firing directly at the driver.

"LOOK OUT" The Captain yells before shoving Hank out of the way

The Truck zig zags a bit and then crashes into the inside wall of the warehouse where some of the crates of guns were stacked. The Captain helps Hank up and they both pull open the doors to the truck only to have the men fall out dead.. There is another explosion. Hank and The Captain used the doors as shields and soon are joined by Sgt. Woo

"Everyone Ok" SGT. Woo asks

"Yeah, We are fine. Any signs of this first guy?" Hank asks

"It's being taken care of but they might need some help. Let's get these guys rounded up and find them" The Captan says as he stands up from behind the truck door.

The Captain, Sgt. Woo, and Hank begin to round up any of the criminals still trying to put up a fight and line them all up against the wall. Still there was a lot of the warehouse left to explore and you could hear guns still being fired. Hank grabs one of the guys and spins him around.

"Where is the first guy at?" Hank asks

"Inside your mom" The guy answers back only to get a punch from Hank

Elsewhere, we see Agent Burke and the other masked officer hot on the trail of the first. It seems some extra things had been built into the warehouse and they were on the scaffold above everyone else. Agent Burke manages to catch up with the man known as the First before the masked officer and we see just how strong The First was as with one hand, he tosses Agent Burke over the scaffolding before continuing to head toward a private elevator that lead to the roof of the warehouse.

Agent Burke manages to grab a rail, keeping himself from falling. The masked officer reaches him and removes his mask to reveal himself s Detective Nick Burkhardt. Agent Burke looks up in shock as they had forgotten to inform him of the plan just in case he was a double agent for The First. Yes it was time to reveal myself and I reached down for Agent Burke to grab my hand

"Take my hand." I say reaching for Agent Burke as far as I could.

"You Son Of A Bitch. You've been alive all this time." Agent Burke shouts back.

"We can discuss this later. For now give me your damn hand. The First is getting away" I say back

The Scaffolding starts to give way and I manage to grab Agent Burke's hand just in time. I struggle a bit but finally get him to the point where he could grab the bottom. He almost falls again but I manage to get him up and onto the scaffolding but don't notice that my back up gun falls off my ankle holsters.. I get to my feet and look toward the direction that The First went before catching my breath, intent on going after him.


End file.
